1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical apparatuses such as digital still cameras, video cameras, interchangeable lenses and binoculars, and more particular to optical apparatuses including an optical image stabilizing (image blur correcting) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above-described optical apparatuses are often equipped with an optical image stabilizing unit which reduces (corrects) image blur caused by shake of the optical apparatus generated due to hand jiggling or the like. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219338, the optical image stabilizing unit shifts a lens (image stabilizing lens), which constitutes part of an image taking optical system or an observing optical system, in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis in synchronization with the shake of the optical apparatus.
However, in the optical apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-219338, since the image stabilizing lens is biased by a spring toward a base member, an impact applied to the optical apparatus may cause the image stabilizing lens to be displaced to a side (for example, forward) opposite to the base member with deformation of the spring. The displaced image stabilizing lens may hit another lens disposed in a direction of the displacement of the image stabilizing lens.
In many conventional optical apparatuses, a lens holding member holding the image stabilizing lens is provided with a protrusion, and the protrusion makes contact with another lens disposed further forward than the image stabilizing lens when the image stabilizing lens (lens holding member) is displaced forward due to the impact. Such a configuration makes it possible to prevent the image stabilizing lens from directly hitting the other lens, which avoids damages of these lenses.
However, in an optical apparatus in which an aperture stop unit is disposed further forward than and adjacent to the image stabilizing lens, since the lens holding member holding the image stabilizing lens faces stop blades of the aperture stop unit, it is difficult to provide the above-described protrusion on the lens holding member.